


Broken bones (A Prompt based Fiction)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uncharacteristically (for me) adorable and heterosexual little fiction. Please enjoy, with my cordiality extended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken bones (A Prompt based Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt Rose/Dave Broken Bones from this: http://asbestosnow.bravehost.com/homestuck.html prompter. Just letting you know. I wouldn't say this is my most powerful work, but enjoy. c:

“Rose. Rose, listen to me, don’t move.”  
Dave heard a faint scream in the distance and face palmed. “God damn it, I told you not to move. Haven’t you ever broken a leg before?”

“No, in fact, I haven’t.” The violet text replied, and he could imagine the testy voice behind it. “Not all of us lead as rigorously dangerous a lifestyle as you and your Bro do.”  
“Then listen to me.”He smirked a little, “Seriously, dude, just wait for me to get over there.”  
“Fine.” She conceded grudgingly. “Just get over here quickly, will you?”

The knight moved fairly quickly, covering the distance in only a few minutes. Spotting the girl, he landed smoothly from the latest bound he had taken.  
“Sup.” He nodded toward her, “Okay, so, let me see your leg.”

She angled her leg toward him, wincing. Dave noticed a few almost dried tear tracks on her cheeks, but ignored them for the sake of her pride.  
He felt tentatively along her leg, seeing how bad the break was. Rose squirmed and bit her lip, whimpering. He could see that she didn’t want him to see her in this state.

“This is going to hurt like a bitch, so don’t flip your shit okay?” He placed his hands on either side of the break, ready to snap it back into place.  
Rose nodded closing her eyes.

He quickly snapped it back into place, hesitating at her small scream, but quickly fashioning a splint out of one of her extra knitting needles and an extra shirt of his.  
A few tears escaped her eyes, but once again he ignored them.  
“Thank you Dave.” She looked into her reflection on his shades.  
“It’s no problem.” He met her gaze, though she couldn't see it. “Anytime.”  
Rose let her head drift toward the sky.  
“LoLAR is actually rather pretty, isn’t it?” She smiled a little up at the yellow clouds.  
“Yeah.” Dave answered, sitting next to her and looking out at the colourful sea.

Her hand drifted toward his nonchalantly. His eyes flickered toward her briefly, then he looked away. Their hands met, hers gently lacing itself over his.  
A small smile graced her lips, and his lips twitched their own sort of smile.  
The silence was warm, their hands warmer.  
They looked at each other and in an unspoken understanding, lay down together, their breathing soft. They let out breaths they hadn’t known they were holding, relaxing into the feeling of another’s touch.  
They knew it wouldn’t have happened any other way.


End file.
